The worst Experience ever
by AlvinXBrittanyFanAllDay115
Summary: Warning: This may mess with your mind!
1. Chapter 1

**IN ANOTHER MOMENT DOWN WEN'T ALICE, NEVER ONCE CONSIDERING HOW SHE WAS TO GET OUT AGAIN!**

Uh, to my Brother Riley for getting his pilot's license! Where the hell is that motherfucker!

To my father's Black card to my Black card, Whooooooooo!

God, I haven't done Sambuca's since I was twenty years old!

Ah, ha ha ha… Yeah! Im the Kind of the World!

Then he fucking passed out!

Hold the door, Yo Jason, get in get in!

You're crazy Jay!

I learn from the best!

You boy's think you're crazy?

Huh? Jumping out of airplanes, flying like birds, Fuck. That is crazy.

I like this phone, this is a nice fucking phone.

So, what do we have here? Grant and Jason from California. Huh? Huh? Well, I hope your mamma and you're pappy really, really like you because you white boy's look really expensive, and that's good because I like expensive things. I'm sorry what did you say, what did you say?

Do you want me so slice you open like I did you're friend? Shut the fuck up, okay? I'm the one with the fucking dick. Look at me. Look at me in the fucking eye. Hey! You Fuck! Look me in the eye! You're my bitch. I rule this fucking kingdom. Shut the fuck up, or you die… What is it Jason? Jason what is it? Why aren't you laughing now like you did up there? What, is this not fun anymore? Have I failed to entertain you?

You see, the thing is, up there you thought you had a chance way up in the fucking skies you thought you had your finger on the pussy trigger. But Hemauno, down here, down here….? You hit the ground.

It's okay, im gona chill. I'm gona relax because you, moi, and your tough guy brother, we are gona have some fun while we wait for the money.

Vaas, stop scaring the hostages, I need you to take care of the rejects.

I just hope that you pieces of fucks are more entertaining than your friends. Ta-ta, Bye-bye. Hah! Gets you every fucking time man!

Meanwhile in the cage with the two hostages, named Jason and Grant attempt to break free from the rope handcuffs they were tied up with.

Motherfucker! Whispered Grant once he freed himself from the handcuffs, he then moved over to untie his younger brother Jason.

You hurt? Asked Grant as he took the duck tap of Jason's mouth.

I don't think so. Said Jason.

We have to find the others'. Said Grant looking at Jason with a serious look. How? Asked Jason.

I'm working on it. Said Grant as he began to thing, suddenly an idea popped into his head.

Call the guard! Said Grant.

WHAT! Whispered Jason a little freaked out by his older brother's request, then he relised what he meant. Jason and Grant then put their hands up against the bamboo like they were still tied up.

H-hey over here. Yelled Jason at the Guard.

The fuck? Hey you guys! Shut the fuck up! Said the guard as he got close to the cage.

Once the guard was close enough Grant grabbed his head and smashed it against the bamboo!

H-holy Shit! Said Jason as he sall the guard collapse in front of him.

That's what they tech you in the army. Said Grant as he reached for the keys on the guard know dead body.

Once Grand had unlocked the cage he signed for Jason to follow him.

Jason began to whisper to himself. Of, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck! Whispered Jason.

J, you okay? Asked Grant.

Yeah, yeah im okay. Said Jason.

Hold! Said Grant. Keep low he began to walk past the Guards talking about the world's biggest pot factory.

This is insane! Said Jason, as he followed his older brother.

Jason and Grant moved through the compound quietly as possible until they reached a building, and began to crouch underneath it.

Shh, shit dogs… don't move! Said Grant as the dogs began to take notice in him.

The dog's began to bark for a bit but eventually died down and went somewhere else.

Ok… where good, let's go. Said Grant relived that they didn't get caught.

After a will Jason and Grant eventually made it to another shack in the woods.

Grab that camera, the map, and that phone to. Said Grant as he looked at the table.

O-ok. Said Jason as he grabbed the items and was ready to move once again.

They walked out the door and sall a guard in there way.

Shit, we need to get him out of that way, throw a rock over there. Said Grant pointing towards the chicken coop across from the guard.

Once Jason through the rock and the guard left his post they snuck by and climbed in through the window, Jason startled a sleeping guard, lucky Grant was there to take him out before he woke up fully.

H-holy shit! Grant I can't do this, this is too much! Squealed Jason as he became to tear up a little bit.

Hay, hay Jason look at me, I need your help, and I can't find the other without you… so pull it together ok. Said Grant grabbing Jason's shoulders.

Ok, I'll try. Said Jason.

Jason and Grant eventually made it right outside the base, Grant instructed Jason to lay out the map on the tire in front of him.

Where are we? Asked Jason.

I knew we never should have made that jump alone, I promised dad I'd take care of you and Riley. Said Grand.

Jason then looked at the map, does it say where Riley is? He Asked.

We're gona find him, were going to free the others, and then were going home! Said Grant.

BOOM!

GRANT! Screamed Jason as he sall his brother fall to the ground, realizing he got shoot in the neck, Jason tried to stop the bleeding.

What? Huh? What, do you wana run? Huh, you want to run, you want to disrespect me? You want to fuck with me? I mean you come here with your pretty boy face, your pretty boy phone, your dimwit brother, and you want to fuck with, you now I like that, No I respect that. I'm gona give you 30 seconds, and if this jungle doesn't eat you alive, I will, Go, GO! Screamed Vass, the man who shoot Grant, and captured them.

What are you fucking death? I said go! RUN FOREST RUN! Screamed Vass, as Jason got up and ran away as fast as he could.

Jason ran for what felt like ever, through caves, and up mountains, and across bridges. When it seemed like he lost them, he was wrong, when he was running across a bridge a helicopter appeared around some rock's and began to shoot at the bridge, I eventually broke before Jason got across it and he fell in the river, full of rapid water and sharp rocks, never to be seen again.

**Hey, Hey, Hey, what do you think about my Farcry 3 experience? Review be nice but honest.**


	2. The Riddler

**Have you guest the riddle yet? Said the Riddler.**

**No, I give up... what is it? Asked Alice.**

**I have no idea! Said the Riddler.**

**Hello my Name is Simon and if you wish to see more about this story please feel free to subscribe to my youtube channel at ( user/NGTZombies) and check out some of my videos I recently posted.**


End file.
